


The Marriage Proposal

by SuzukiAkahana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, Engagement, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiAkahana/pseuds/SuzukiAkahana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and his sister meet at a Cafe and she gives him some advice on how to get Kageyama to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marriage Proposal

The bell hanging over the door of Topped Off, a cafe that was often times frequented by college students due to its location near the university, chimed as a pretty girl with orange hair stepped inside. Her hair was wavy, giving off a wild impression, yet somehow she managed to pull off having it styled in a bob. As if her hair didn't catch enough attention, her lips were a glossy pink and her eyes were such a stunning amber that they'd be impossible to miss even in the dark. The girl's skin was pale and seemingly flawless, but if you were to get close enough to see, there was a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks. Despite only being a mere four foot nine inches, it was clear she was no child. 

A couple patrons and employees alike stopped to stare as the girl, dressed in black leggings and an oversized sweater, strode confidently up to the counter and shot the somewhat stunned barista a smile. Her nails, painted a soft pink, drummed on the counter top as he spoke.

“H-hi, welcome to Topped Off. We have a couple specials today if you'd like to here them,” The barista said, seeming to gather himself after his initial stutter. The orange haired girl gave him a soft smile, her nose wrinkling as she did so, shaking her head to turn him down.

“No thanks, I all ready know what I want.” Her eyes moved past him to check the board one last time before she was meeting his green eyes. “I'll have a Cafe Au Lait please and thank you!” 

“Yeah, sure!” The barista thrilled back, clearly swept up in her happy mood. “Should I bring it to your table or are you having it to go?”

Behind her the bell jingled the arrival of another customer, causing her to look back quickly. “Ah, I'll be staying for a while.”

He gave her a nod and said, “Okay then, I'll have it brought over.”

Spinning around on her heels, careful not to bump into anyone, she made a beeline for a certain table that was all ready occupied. She barely paused long enough to call a 'thanks!' over her shoulder before being swept up into a bear hug by the man who had been sitting there waiting.

He was short, only taller than her by a few inches, and he embraced the girl with such warmth that a small smile slipped over the watching barista's face. Anyone could tell they were related, most likely siblings, just by looking at them. The man, though he was short, clearly appeared to be the older of the two. His hair was the same fiery orange as the girls, and just as wavy if not even more wild. And if that wasn't the biggest tip off of their familial ties, their shimmering eyes the color of honey were sure to be a big clue in. 

“Natsu!” He cried a little more loudly than a person should in a coffee shop. “It's been so long since I last saw you! You look so much older now too! You're what, eighteen now?” 

The girl, Natsu Hinata, laughed happily and fell into the chair opposite him. “Yep! Finally graduated high school and came back home; I figured my big brother should be the first person I saw,” She explained with a wave of her hand, trying to brush it off as nothing although her wide grin gave her away. 

“What about mom and dad? You can't have your own apartment all ready! I didn't move out until I was at least nineteen, what are they going to do living alone in that house?” Her older brother shot back playfully, taking a sip of his iced coffee. 

Natsu laughed again, rolling her eyes at her brother's antics. Although he could be a bit crazy sometimes... well... most of the time, she'd missed him a lot when she went to study abroad throughout her high school career. Due to the program she was enrolled in, she didn't get the chance to come back home very often over the past four years and the few opportunities she did have, something had always gotten in the way. So, when she finally graduated and came back home, she figured the first person she should see should be her big brother. 

“You know they're still on vacation, surely you haven't all ready forgotten how upset she was that I'd be coming home while they were still living it up in palm springs.” Hinata laughed a little as he remembered their mother's over dramatics. No one ever wondered where the two siblings got it from. “Besides, they've been living alone for years now.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hinata replied, waving his hand around. The barista approached their table then and sat Natsu's drink down in front of her. She replied with the standard thank you before reaching out for the cup to take a sip. A sigh slipped past her lips as she leaned back in her seat, appraising her brother.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed between them before Natsu sat forward again and shook her head. Her cup was placed back down on the table again as she met her brother's gaze head on. Hinata's eyebrows rose in confusion, following his sister's example by leaning forward in his seat. 

When the girl still didn't say anything he grew frustrated. A whine slipped past his lips, foot stomping against the floor childishly as he pouted. A drawn out 'what?' escaped him without the slightest shame, despite his actual age. 

“Shouyou,” Natsu sighed, giving him a pointed look. Still the older was confused but she couldn't bring herself to be disappointed. Instead, a small smile spread across her lips. “You and I are too much alike for me not to understand you. Tell me what's on your mind.”

Hinata's eyebrows scrunched together as he processed her words before he slumped slightly in his seat. Although his sister was right on the money, there _was_ something that had been bothering him lately, he wasn't sure now was the right time to talk about it. He wasn't sure there was even anything _to_ talk about; he's been known to make a big deal out of nothing. 

“It's no big deal,” He finally decided on saying. “You just got back and I don't want to ruin your fun. Tell me about life abroad! Did you make friends, fall in love, get a job?” 

Despite how cheerful he had tried to sound, Natsu was right about her knowing him too well. “You all ready know about all of those things Shouyou, we talked on the phone while I was away. Now, why don't you tell me what's on your mind so I can either tell you to stop being stupid or knock some problem solving sense into you.” 

While Natsu took a sip of her drink and sat back in her seat to wait patiently, Hinata worried his lower lip between his teeth. Finally deciding that he might as well come clean, because if he was going to do so with anyone his sister would be that person, he started toying with the bracelet wrapped around his wrist. It had been a present from Takeda when they'd graduated high school, each member of the team got one.

“I don't know really...” He started, staring down at his fingers absentmindedly. “I mean, I don't think it's really a big deal or anything. Or at least I don't think it should be, right? My life is pretty good, I think.”

Regarding her brother through surprising calm and calculated eyes, a trait she somehow managed to inherit from their father despite having all ready inherited their mother's craziness, she casually took a sip of her drink. After setting it down again Natsu started to speak sarcastically, making Hinata look up in surprise. “Yes Shouyou, what could possibly be wrong with your life? You've just recently graduated college, you enjoy your job, you still play volleyball with your old teammates, you have an apartment with your boyfriend of seven years and your twenty fourth birthday is coming up soon. There's just no possible way for anything to be troubling you.”

Hinata huffed, the air blowing his bangs off his forehead. “Okay, okay jeez! You didn't have to put it like that! I understand.”

“If you understand than stop beating around the bush and tell me what's upsetting you,” Natsu replied calmly. 

“It's... actually got something to do with Kageyama.” Hinata's words seemed to still be hesitant, though this time Natsu recognized the hesitancy as something different. It wasn't him being reluctant to tell her, it was him being unsure of how to say it.

“Kageyama?” She replied, tilting her head to the side, orange strands falling into her eyes with the movement. “You don't want to break up do you?”

“What?!” Hinata exclaimed loudly, completely by reflex. He received a few dirty looks from a group of college students who appeared to be studying. He made appeasing motions with his hands before turning back to face his sister. “No- No I just... Natsu don't you think that seven years is a long time to date someone?” 

Natsu remained quiet for a few seconds, mulling over his question in her head. She didn't want to give too specific an answer due to her lack of understanding the reasoning behind his question, lest she put bad ideas in his head. There was also the fact that unlike her older brother, she hasn't been in such a serious relationship. 

“I think that... dating someone for such a long time means that the two of them are very committed and in love with each other. Why?” She asked cautiously, unsure of where this was going. If he didn't want to break up then what? 

“Don't get any ideas!” Hinata quickly defended himself after seeing the look in her eyes. “I'm not questioning my love for Kageyama or anything like that it's just...”

“Just?” Natsu asked, leaning forward in her seat as the anticipation inside her rose. 

“Why won't he marry me?!” The orange haired man finally burst out and it was no surprise that he was glared at by the college students once again. 

Natsu's mouth hung open in shock, simply unable to believe what she'd just heard. There she'd sat, thinking that her brother was going through some serious kind of relationship crisis and it turns out that he was just being an idiot. Honestly though, she really shouldn't have been surprised. 

In a way though, she found in incredibly cute. Hinata was obviously head over heels for his grumpy, black haired boyfriend. If he wasn't he definitely wouldn't have stuck around for seven long years with that guy. The fact that he was agonizing over wanting a wedding proposal was only more proof of that. It brought a smile to the girl's face.

Unable to hold back any longer, she let the laugh she'd been holding in bubble over. At first she tried to quiet it with her hand but eventually she just gave up. Soon loud, tearful laughs were ringing throughout Topped Off as the orange haired girl held her gut. Her poor older brother just looked severely confused and embarrassed, if the blush on his face was anything to go by.

“S-stop laughing at me! Natsu, stop!” He shouted over her laughter, gaining more than a few looks. The green eyed barista from earlier was staring at the pair with wide, unblinking eyes. 

“S-s-sorry Shouyou it's j-just,” She stuttered her words between laughs, drawing in breaths rapidly as she attempted to calm down. It took a few minutes and a couple random spurts of laughter later before she was calm enough to speak normally again. “I wasn't laughing at you, I was just really surprised by what you said.”

“What was so surprising about it?” He grumbled with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at his iced coffee.

“I just thought there was something serious going on between the two of you but it turns out it's just you and Kageyama being idiots again!” She clapped her hands together and smiled widely at him. “The two of you have always been like this, it's a wonder you even got together at all!” 

“It was because of Suga-senpai and Daichi-san,” Hinata replied quietly, glancing up at Natsu through his eyelashes. 

Natsu laughed at that. “Ah, right. How could I forget? Listen Shouyou,” She said, suddenly turning serious. “You were right, seven years is a long time to be dating someone. It's obvious that the two of you are in love and will be for a long time. You've stuck together for this long now so that just proves that both of you actually _want_ to be together.”

Hinata frowned at his sister's words. He realized what she was saying made plenty of sense, but he didn't understand why that made them idiots. “Why hasn't anything changed then? He hasn't asked me to marry him at all!”

Natsu laughed again, this time quietly and more reserved. “Well have you tried asking _him_ to marry _you?”_

“I... Well I mean... Guess not,” Hinata mumbled, weaving his fingers together.

“The two of you are both stubborn and idiotic, so much so that you needed your senpai's help to even start dating! Of course it was going to be like this when you wanted to get married! I'm sure Kageyama's been thinking about it for a while now too, even if he hasn't admitted it. So if you really want things to change, _without_ anyone else's help, than you just need to tell him you want to marry him.” 

“You really think so? It'll be that easy?” Hinata asked, torn between excitement and insecurity. On one hand it would be great if everything were that simple but on the other hand, he was worried that Natsu was wrong and Kageyama hadn’t been thinking about marrying him at all. 

“I promise you Shouyou, it will be _that_ easy. Kageyama is still going to be Kageyama about it, but you like that I assume,” She said with a wave of her hand. 

“Hey!” Hinata protested, narrowing his eyes as his little sister started mocking him. The two of them dissolved into fits of laughter, glad to have each other back. For the rest of the afternoon the two of them caught up. They ended up having to leave Topped Off due to their noise but the green eyed barista looked like he felt bad about it, at least when he looked at Natsu anyway. 

After spending all that time with his sister, Hinata felt a lot better about his Kageyama dilemma. She'd made him realize that he was being an idiot, and if it had really been bothering him so much he could have just asked Suga-senpai to help him. It was only after she'd said it that he realized that probably would have been a good idea considering he saw him every Saturday when they got together to play volleyball. 

Due to his sister's confidence boost, Hinata was fairly certain that his plans for the night would go smoothly and in his favor. That being said, when he walked into their shared apartment at four thirty, he went straight for the living room where he knew his boyfriend would be due to school being out on break. You can't coach high school volleyball if there's no volleyball team to coach. The same could be said for Hinata, who was a teaching assistant, also at Kurasuno. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata shouted as he barged into the room. Having lived with the orange haired hyperactive shorty for four years, Kageyama was used to his antics and barely flinched upon his sudden, loud arrival. 

“Did you have fun with your sister?” The taller male asked, not glancing up from the book he was reading, stretched out on the coach in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. 

“Yes! But that's really not the point right now,” Hinata exclaimed, trying his best not to get sidetracked and end up rambling to him about his afternoon. That could come later, after he's done what he planned to do. He wanted to get it out before he lost confidence and got nervous again.

Kageyama sighed and sat up, slipping his bookmark into his book before closing it and placing it on the coffee table. Clearly this was going to be a confusing, though his conversations with his boyfriend usually were. He had a weird tendency to use sound effects to explain himself, ones that only Nishinoya had any hope of deciphering. “Okay Hinata, what are you talking about?”

“Marry me Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed with a grin, plopping down next to him on the sofa. Kageyama just sat there and blinked his eyes at the shorter male. That made Hinata fidget around a little but he refused to laugh it off as a joke. Natsu was right after all, he was _sure_ of it!

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Hinata but was actually only a minute or two, Kageyama said, “That's not how proposals work you idiot.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Hinata asked with genuine confusion, tilting his head to the side much like his sister had done earlier in the cafe. Natsu hadn't told him there was more to it than just asking.

Breathing out a laugh Kageyama couldn't help but shake his head. “Generally the person proposing gets down on one knee or at least says some kind of romantic crap. At the very least, you need an engagement ring. You don't just out of the blue ask someone to marry you like that.”

Hinata frowned a little, biting down on his lip before a grin overtook his face. “Okay so then why don't you buy me a ring and show me how it's done.” 

Groaning, Kageyama threw his head back and closed his eyes, unsure how he ended up falling in love with such a person. He figured that it really didn't matter in the end because no matter how ridiculous, loud, clumsy and idiotic Hinata could be at times, he really loved that ridiculously loud and idiotic klutz. And besides, this gave him a reason to buy Hinata a ring and marry him, as if he didn't have enough all ready.

“Do you want to come pick out the ring with me?” He asked, trying his best to sound irritated when in reality he was happy about the fact that he didn't have to keep wondering about the best way to propose to his long time boyfriend like he'd been previously doing. Hinata wasn't allowed to know of that though, for obvious reasons.

“Yes, yes, yes! Take me engagement ring shopping Kageyama!” Hinata singsonged happily, throwing himself into the taller males lap to place a kiss on his lips. 

A few minutes later, after they finally separated from one another due to how difficult it was trying to breath while shoving their tongues down each others' throats, a small smile had spread on the ex-setter's lips. “We'll go on Saturday after volleyball.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon where Hinata and his sister are a lot alike and are super close once they get older. There's a lot of loud laughing, hand waving and craziness in their relationship.
> 
> I've had writers block and this was the first idea that I've gotten in a while that I could actually write out and not hate. Sorry that there isn't too much Kagehina in it. If you'd like to help me out with that problem, send me prompts and talk about headcanons with me on my tumblr: greencapesandtitans


End file.
